La Promesa
by Kenryu17x
Summary: La Secundaria terminó pero Natsumi esta triste, tendrá que dejar a su escuela, a sus amigos, a Endou, viendola así el portero y ex-capitán le hace una promesa. SPOILER DE IE GO!.


**LA PROMESA**

**Por Kenryu17x**

Después de la ceremonia de graduación, todo el mundo se encontraba en la cancha donde todo comenzó, con ella en su intento por disolver el club los había instado, por decir obligado, a jugar un partido de practica contra Teikoku quién misteriosamente buscaba algo, que luego mas tarde se aclararían sus verdaderas intenciones.

Pero ahora estaban todos a los que habían conocido disfrutando de un partido como debían haber jugado hace mucho tiempo, sin presiones, preocupaciones ni obligaciones, solo un juego por diversión y entretenimiento, como debe ser el fútbol, Pero nada de esto habría sido posible sin la ayuda de la hija del presidente, quien a decir verdad le interesaba a mas que nadie poder celebrar este partido de graduación, muchos podían quedar de acuerdo que lo había hecho por que quería ver a todos sus amigos jugando y mostrando sus habilidades una vez más, y en verdad podía decirse que sí, pero había otra razón más que solo ella sabía.

No quería irse sin antes "verlo" jugar una última vez, verlo jugar el fútbol que amaba, ver aquella pasión que la había arrastrado hasta este deporte, que la había convertido en gerente, que la había motivado a luchar con los Aliens a su lado. "_Ver jugar a ese chico te cambio la vida"_ su padre tenia razón. Aquel joven quien al principio apenas notaba que existía, y que luego llamo su curiosidad enormemente, "Como era posible que este chico, quien estaba al mando del pobre club de fútbol, pudo haber llevado a su equipo de 7 jugadores a ganar la competencia de fútbol mas importante del país" y luego llegaron los Aliens, no solo le basto ganar el Fútbol Frontier, ahora se lanzo a desafiar a estos forasteros quienes resultaron no ser tan Aliens como se pensaba, junto con el nuevo equipo, nuevos amigos que se unieron, pasando por momentos difíciles, superando cada obstáculo que les ponían en frente, y finalmente el mundial.

Tenía que darle la razón al entrenador Kudou, cuando dijo que Endou era el Pilar Emocional del equipo, creo que Inazuma Japan no habría llegado a las finales sin su ayuda, y la ayuda de todos.

"Juguemos Fútbol" Fueron las palabras con las que cerró su capitanía en Raimon, nada mejor y más digno de él. Ella sonrió al verlo tan emocionado como siempre, es increíble como este chico no se dejaba abatir por nada, bueno… por casi nada. Mientras hubiera gente a su lado él podía continuar, creo que se atrevía a decir que este chico era como un Imán o más bien como la fuerza de la gravedad, lo arrastra todo hasta él, aunque el enemigo se enseñara con él, como dijo Kidou, "con cada caída se fortalece" aunque estaba hecha un mar de preocupación cuando le veía en aquellas situaciones, el chico que le había llamado la atención y de quien comenzó a preocuparse, sobre todo cuando se enteró lo de Kageyama y su abuelo, no podía evitar sentir triste por él, y es que quería tener la sola imagen del chico alegre y motivado que conocía, y cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en un avión con rumbo desconocido, una sola idea de su padre se convirtió en una resolución para ella, y aunque se padre se preocupaba por dejarla ir sola, ella estaría bien… debía ser tan fuerte como Endou si quería lograr su objetivo, averiguar la verdad detrás de la muerte de Daisuke Endou.

De verdad era capaz de llegar tan lejos por alguien. Hasta ella misma quedo sorprendida.

Después de un arduo trabajo, finalmente llegó lo que su corazón había anhelado… aquella escena nunca se borraría de su mente ni de su corazón, la de ese chico abrazando a la persona por quién había comenzado a jugar fútbol, y la de su abuelo quien por fin conocía al nieto que lo admiraba tanto, pudo ver unas cuantas lágrimas durante ese abrazo, tuvo que contener las ganas de llorar ella también, era como si su corazón compartiera la misma alegría con él.

Debió admitir que sintió la misma curiosidad por el capitán de Little Giants, Rococo Urupa, eran tan similares, tanto cuando los vió entrenar como cuando los vió jugar, pero esto era mas por responsabilidad hacia esos chicos que por interés, pero sobre todo por un sentimiento de traición que no la dejaba en paz, sintió que traicionaba a Inazuma Japan después de todo lo que había hecho, después de verlos, ver como el equipo ahora era un equipo completo, pero no… en su subconciente una pequeña parte fue al ver como se trataban ese chico y su amiga de la infancia, por un momento sintió que ese lugar que había ocupado a su lado le fue arrebatado, que ya no la necesitaba más.

Esto la entristeció un poco, pero las sabias palabras de su abuelo la hicieron entender. "Se lo prometiste verdad" No se si Daisuke se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, y si tal vez esa fue la razón por la que le pidió volver, nunca lo sabría. Pero debía escucharlo, porque ella no era la clase de personas que incumplía con las promesas.

Cuando volvió, él… simplemente la aceptó de vuelta. Como si fuera otro miembro mas del equipo.

Ella estaba feliz, pero en su subconsciente estaba un poco triste, pero pensar aquello era darse falsas por esperanzas, y no quería estropear ese momento frente a él.

Pero ahora estábamos jugando el último partido del antiguo club de Raimon, ahora kurimatsu era el capitán y él sabía que lograría mantener el nombre de Raimon en alto.

Minutos después del segundo partido que jugaron a petición del excapitán, esta vez con los miembros de Teikoku los cielos se nublaron y una intensa lluvia cayó, todos entraron al edificio reímos un poco y comenzaron a despedirse, fue un poco doloroso para mí, los amigos con los que compartí tanto ahora tomaban rumbos diferentes, sin darme cuenta me colé y fue a la oficina de mi padre a por mis cosas, por la ventana de su escritorio pude ver como todos corrían bajo la lluvia para irse con sus mochilas como paraguas improvisados sobre sus cabezas.

Empaque todo lo que restaba en mi bolso y bajé a esperar en la entrada, pero un mensaje de texto de Batora me avisaba de que el auto tenía un desperfecto y que tardaría un poco en ir por ella, no importa.

Cuando todo el mundo se marchó, ella estaba de pie junto a la entrada del edificio, y volteo la cabeza para ver la vieja choza del club. Olvidandose por completo de la lluvia camino hasta la puerta de esta, la abrió y contempló por última vez el viejo edificio, hasta llegar a la frase mal ortográfica que probablemente había escrito el Abuelo de Endou, Pese a la oposición de este, El presidente aun tenía en mente construir un nuevo club de fútbol pero ahora esa decisión le correspondía kurimatsu. En su subconciente pensó que en un par de años, cuando volviera a pisar la escuela extrañaría esta vieja choza, asi como él. Finalmente encontró un garabato similar al que veía en el muro de la derecha, luego otro a su izquierda, y otros más arriba, las reconocía… eran las letras de los chicos, con que ellos también decidieron dejar un recuerdo al viejo edificio, por la baja caligrafía reconoció la de Endou, que coincidencia que dijera exactamente las palabras que había dicho antes y al principio de su leyenda "Juguemos al fútbol".

Dio una vuelta alrededor contemplando esa apestosa sala, aunque debería estar feliz, inconscientemente estaba triste, no quería que acabara todavía, quería seguir jugando fútbol junto a sus amigos, vivir aventuras, estar con…

-Natsumi?- escuchó a sus espaldas. Sin haberse dado cuenta de que la puerta se había abierto detrás de ella y ahí estaba ese chico.

-Endou… ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida.

-Es que vine por algo que dejé y…-

Su rostro se mostraba un tanto preocupado, pero quede sorprendida cuando se me acercó y abrió su maleta deportiva para sacar una toalla y ponérmela en la cabeza.

-Pero mírate esta toda mojada- me dijo, y eso me hizo volver a la realidad, entonces comencé a sentir el intenso frío de la ropa mojada que llevaba gracias al chapuzón bajo la lluvia que me lleve al caminar hacia acá, estaba titiritando un poco de frío pero no me di cuenta hasta el momento en que él comenzó a pasarme la toalla por mi cabello y mis hombros con sus manos con marcas de magulladuras y golpes a causa de sus duros entrenamientos, el calor comenzó a volver a mi cuerpo… incluso a mi rostro, cuando me di cuenta Endou hablaba un tanto preocupado, pregutandome si tenía fiebre o algó así mencionando que mi rostro se puso rojo, cuando me di cuenta hice a un lado tratando de esconderme balbuceando que no era nada.

Después de intercambiar unas palabras, se dirigió hacia una esquina del salón, no preste atención a lo que hacía, todavía estaba saliendo de mi estupor, cuando volvió a mí de nuevo, estaba listo para irse pero la lluvia continuaba cayendo y ambos nos encontramos parados en la puerta, de pronto la sorpresa volvió a mí cuando Endou se quito la chaqueta de la escuela y la puso en mis hombros diciéndome que me protegería de la lluvia, mi cuerpo parecía no responderme porque acaté todo lo que me decía, salimos corriendo hasta la entrada y continuamos por la calle, a un paso un poco mas lento finalmente llegamos al frente de RaiRaiken, casualmente el viejo no estaba, decidió salir un rato.

Nos quedamos un rato esperando a que la lluvia aminoré, yo volteo a verlo, estaba completamente empapado… como si él viera a través de mí me dijo que no era nada, la mansión Raimon estaba cerca de ahí, así que decidió que podría caminar ahora que la lluvia había bajado, una cuadra mas adelante seguimos, todavía tenía su chaqueta encima mientras que él improvisaba un paraguas con su maleta, ahora que la lluvia no era mas que un leve roció se encontraban caminando.

-Y… que planeas hacer ahora- le pregunté.

-La verdad no lo sé- dijo él. –Por ahora quiero darme un buen daño y dormir una larga siesta- contestó sonriente.

Cuando pregunto acerca de mí, le dije que mi Padre planeaba enviarme a una Preparatoria fuera de la ciudad… de su boca solo escuché un Oh!. "Tendré que arreglármelas por mi cuenta" dijo él.

"O sea que así es como termina", pensé… me despediría de él, iría a otra escuela… pasarían los años y él los demás se convertirían en meros recuerdos. Acaso no podía haber algo más. Pero eso era mucho pedir, desde que volví junto a los chicos durante el mundial y me reencontre con Endou como lo prometí, luego del partido de graduación me di cuenta finalmente de que esa simple curiosidad por ese chico que tuve al principio se convirtió en algo más…

En atracción… y ahora que estaba a solas con él…

-Oye, te sucede algo?- me preguntó como si se hubiera dado cuenta de mi expresión triste. –Vamos, no te pongas así- continuaba diciéndome.

Volteé a verlo y le dirigí una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque por su expresión parecía no haberlo convencido. Aún seguía preocupado. Finalmente llegamos a mi hogar y nos encontrábamos parados en la entrada.

-Bien, creo que llegamos- le dije.

-Sí-

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos por un rato, parecía que él quería asegurarse de que estaba bien antes de marcharse para siempre.

-Bueno, supongo que es final- le dije.

-A que te refieres?- me dijo.

-Oh vamos- le contesté. Como si mi corazón acongojado hablara por mí. –Me iré a otra escuela, muy lejos, tu también irás a otra escuela, estaremos muy lejos… -

Él no dijo una palabra, tal vez porque su lado conciente aceptaba la verdad. –Es lo que pensaba- murmuré cabizbaja. –Irás a otra escuela, conocerás a otras personas que serán tus amigos, compartirás nuevas experiencias y todo esto no será mas que un…

Mi voz se paralizó en seco cuando sentí que me envolvían, cuando me di cuenta tenía su rostro a un lado del mío mientras sentía sus fuertes brazos en mi espalda, aquellos que habían parado tantos goles y ahora estaban sobre mí, traté de ocultar mi rostro ruborizado aunque él no tratara de verme directamente, pero continuaba con su bondadoso abrazo.

-Tenemos un lazo que va a mas allá de la amistad…- dijo sin apartar su rostro de mi lado. Fue como aquella vez en la Torre Inazuma, cuando vi aquella imagen de la ciudad, este gesto suyo era muy similar, este simple acto disipó todas las dudas que se cernían en mí.

Momentos después se separó y dirigió su atención a su maleta deportiva sacando algo de ella y extendiéndomelo en frente.

-Esto...- murmuré. Eran los viejos guantes de su abuelo. –Ya no los necesitaré- dijo él –Tú partiste en un largo viaje para buscar a alguien que me importaba y me ayudaste a rencontrarme con él-

-Endou…-

-Quiero que los conserves- me dijo. –Como símbolo de lazo que nos une-

No podía decir nada… tardé un rato en hablar hasta que vi su sonrisa, esa honesta y cálida sonrisa que tanto me gustaba.

-Entonces prométeme- le dije. –Que aunque estemos separados por cientos de kilómetros, siempre estaremos unidos por ese lazo-

-**Es una promesa**- me contesto sonriendo.

Entonces me acerqué a él e hice lo que debía haber hecho desde hace mucho. Le di un suave y pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Volví a observarle y vi que tenía los ojos como platos de la sorpresa, apuesto que no se lo esperaba… abrí la reja y entre a mi hogar mientras voltee por última vez, ya sonreía con los dientes, siente mostraba una sonrisa de sus labios, ahora no tenía de que preocuparme.

_10 años después _

Me encuentro frente al salón de nuestra casa observando los objetos de recuerdo que conservamos, entre ellos aquel par de viejos guantes.

-Natsumi- dijo alguien

-Hola Endou- le conteste con una sonrisa. -como estuvo la práctica…-

-Bien, los chicos han mejorado mucho pero…-

-Qué sucede cariño?- le dije un tanto preocupada.

-Debo dejarlos- dijo Endou. –Kidou se hará cargo de ellos-

-Pero, por qué?- le preguntó intrigada.

-Tengo que investigar más acerca del V Sector para ayudar a Gouenji-

-O sea, que te irás?-

-Lo siento, será por poco tiempo- me dijo para luego posar sus brazos sobre mis hombros.

Entonces recordé **"la promesa".**

-No te preocupes- le dije mostrándola una gran sonrisa como él me había enseñado para que no se desanimara. –Sé que lo haces por Goenji, yo también deseo que vuelva-

-Recordaste la promesa, verdad?- me pregunto.

-Así es- le contesté. –No importa cuan lejos estemos, siempre tendremos ese lazo que nos une-

Después de abrazarme y estar conmigo un rato, empacó un par de cosas y salió por la puerta, no sin antes darme un beso de despedida.

-Te estaré esperando con una deliciosa comida- le dije.

-Por supuesto- me contesto con una sonrisilla nerviosa que me causo intriga, pero no importa.

Y lo vi salir por la puerta.

"_No importa cuan lejos estemos, siempre estaremos unidos por ese lazo especial que tenemos"._

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm back!<strong>

**Siento estar ausente por tanto tiempo, pero es que estoy realizando un trabajo de campo por 3 meses, ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones en la ciudad por las fiestas de carnaval, y decidí escribir este fic para que sepan que aún sigo por aquí.**

**Este fic se lo dedico a Nikki Houshi quien me dedico su anterior fic, me inspiró leer su fic sobre "al otro lado del espejo" y quiero decirles que estaré ausente por otros dos meses más, pero descuiden cuando vuelva tendremos MUCHOS fics de esta pareja para publicar, ya tengo tres historias en mente para publicar de al menos 5 capitulos cada una y varios one-shots como este, y en la soledad del campo puedo escribir tranquilamente sin interrupciones en mis ratos libres, pero es una lástima que no cuente con conexión de internet por allá.**

**Bueno no quiero alargarme y deseándoles feliz carnaval, me despido.**

**Les prometó muchos mas fics a futuro y desearle a nikki houshi que siga llenando el fandom con fics de esta pareja que mi ausencia no durará mucho y cada vez que venga a la ciudad trataré de subir algún nuevo fic.**

**ADIÓS.**


End file.
